Wonkyu - Cadel?
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Kyuhyun kecil merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Minho kakaknya, gurunya, bahkan Siwon tetangga favoritnya! Bagaimana dia menyingkapi hal ini? Chibi Wonkyu! My first Chibi! XD


**Cadel?**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: ****Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: Slash! Failed!Chibi :p This is a request fic from my eonnie, Anin (Anin Arluners), and for all my readers. My first chibi. But i hope you like it, all! XD**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

'_Ambil, tidak, ambil, tidak._' Kyuhyun merengut, '_ambil! Ah! Jangan!_'

Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di puncak pergolakan hatinya. Ada permen di bangkunya, siapa yang tidak tertarik? Tapi bagaimana kalau teman-temannya tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengambil permen yang bukan miliknya? Bagaimana kalau itu jebakan?

'_Ambil..._'

'_Ah, jangan! Ya! Jangan!_'

"Kyuhyunniee!"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara Taemin menggema di kelasnya. Bocah cilik itu belari-lari dengan rambut bergoyang-goyang. Cengiran lebar terpulas di wajah Taemin yang manis. Mantel cokelat yang dikenakan Taemin kedodoran, bahkan lengannya pun harus digulung agar tangan Taemin yang kurus dan kecil tidak tenggelam.

"Eh! Itu kan pelmen yang Minnie cali kemalin. Aigooo..." Taemin memungut permen yang sedari tadi menjadi racun bagi akal sehat Kyuhyun. Permen lolipop, rasa strawberry, kesukaannya dan Taemin.

Lalu tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, Taemin segera membuka pembungkus permen itu dan membuang bungkusnya sembarangan.

'_Permennya... diambil... Minnie..._' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. Matanya sudah memerah ingin sekali menangis.

"Minnie nakal sekali! Itu kan permen Kyuhyunnie!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Air matanya mengalir di sudut mata kiri. Rasanya sayang sekali begitu mengetahui itu bukan permen jebakan. Tahu kalau itu milik Taemin, sudah sedari tadi Kyuhyun ambil.

"Ini perlmen Minnie! Minho hyung yang beli!" seru Taemin tak kalah keras.

"Aish! Tapi kan yang melihat dulu Kyuhyunnie!"

"Tetap saja! Ini punya Minnie!"

"Kalau Minho hyung yang beli, itu berarti punya Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie kan adiknya Minho hyung!"

"Ya! Tapi Minnie ini kekacihnya Minho hyung!"

Merasa tak terima, Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Ish! Minho hyung tidak mungkin punya kekasih jelek dan cadel sepertimu! Kau berbohong!" tudingnya.

"Mwo? Akan Minnie adukan cama ceongcaengnim! Ceongcaengniiiiiiiimmmm~" pemuda itu berlari dengan kaki menghentak sebal. Mulutnya berteriak, dan tangannya secara tidak sadar membuang permen itu begitu saja dan menangis mencari gurunya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin sayang saja dengan permennya. Lalu air matany mengalir lagi,

"Kalau Kyuhyunnie yang makan, pasti tidak akan seperti itu. Huuuh, sayang sekali..." pekik Kyuhyun nelangsa.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

Jadi hari itu Kyuhyun benar-benar mendapat jeweran dari gurunya. Melihat Taemin tertawa senang ia malah makin dongkol. Okay, seorang Cho Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti ini? Bukan Kyuhyun-ish sekali. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang menyukai Taemin? Oh, maksudnya, lebih menyukai Taemin daripada dirinya? Minho hyungnya, dan sekarang gurunya? Kyuhyun tak masalah dengan gurunya, tapi hyungnya? Kyuhyun kecil merasa kalau Taemin akan segera merebut kasih sayang Minho segera. Contoh kecilnya, permen. Minho memberi Taemin, sementara tidak dengannya?

Moodnya makin memburuk ketika mendapati Taemin mengikuti di belakangnya dengan senyum tolol. Makin membuat Kyuhyun merasa marah. Padahal biasanya mereka itu dekat sekali.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?!"

Taemin terkesiap kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, "Eh? Minnie tidak mengikuti Kyuhyunnie." Jawabnya.

"Ish!" Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi berada di dekat Taemin benar-benar membuatnya sebal.

"Jangan ikuti Kyuhyunnie!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Minnie kan mau bertemu cama Minho hyung. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Mwo?! Tidak boleh!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menghadangi langkah Taemin.

"Minggil!"

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun malah mendorong Taemin

Taemin jatuh tersungkur dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya membentuk kurva, bersiap meledakkan segala tangisnya.

"Taeminnie?"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Taemin, keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Minho sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Tangis Taemin langsung meledak. Ia menangis meraung-raung dan meracau menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang begitu jahat padanya.

Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Entah mengapa, Minho tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang sulit diatur, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun tega mendorong Taemin sampai terjatuh seperti itu.

"Minho hyung..." Kyuhyun mencicit takut. Hyungnya akan marah besar. Ia tahu itu akan terjadi. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah meminta pengampunan dari kakaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh jadi anak nakal, Kyuhyunnie. Itu tidak baik." Pada akhirnya Minho hanya berujar kalem sembari membantu Taemin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala lelaki kecil itu. Kyuhyun mendecih, bagaimana bisa kakaknya lebih menyayangi orang lain?! Ish!

Maka dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, ia melarikan diri pulang menuju rumahnya yang bahkan gerbangnya ada di depan mata.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

Kyuhyun marah pada kakaknya. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak mau bertemu dengan kakaknya. Sebal bukan main ketika tahu kalau Minho lebih mengutamakan Taemin ketimbang dirinya yang jelas-jelas adik kandungnya. Ia pun melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Siwon hyung..." gumamnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berseri-seri membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan tetangga favoritnya. Kakinya yang kecil beralaskan sendal pun berlari riang menuju rumah besar tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia langsung membuka pintu rumah dan melesat mencari Siwon. Sudah biasa sebenarnya, mengingat ia dan Siwon sudah dekat sedari lahir karena Siwon teman baik Minho. Orang tuanya juga kenal dekat, namanya juga tetangga.

"Siwon hyuuuungg..." teriaknya. Tak ada sahutan, bibirnya mengerucut. Kemana perginya Siwon? "Siwon hyuuung..." okay, kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak. Sebal juga rasanya tidak menemukan Siwon.

KLEK!

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun membulat menyadari Siwon baru keluar dari kamarnya, dengan rambut acak-acakan. Mentang-mentang sekolah mereka libur, lalu Siwon bangun sesiang ini? Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia menghampiri Siwon setengah berlari dan langsung menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Lelaki berumur 13 tahun itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tapi sesegera mungkin ekspresi kagetnya berganti dengan senyum simpul. Tangan-tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusuk helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang cokelat bersih.

"Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya sembari mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Yang bahkan hanya setinggi dadanya. Lalu kembali membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Aku ingin bermain." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Pupil matanya selalu tampak membesar tiap kali ia menangkap sesuatu hal yang menarik, "Game.."

Siwon tampak sangat menyesal. Setelah ini ia harus pergi ke rumah Jinki untuk mengerjakan PR. Malahan ia belum mandi. Jadi rencananya setelah ini tentu saja mandi. Bukan menemani Kyuhyun bersama konsol game.

"Hyung tidak bisa..." jawab Siwon menyesal.

Sinar mata Kyuhyun meredup. Wajah senangnya berganti dengan kekecewaan. Baru saja ia membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon seharian dan pulang malam harinya, sehingga ia tak perlu bertatap muka dengan kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Dan, siapa tadi? Jinki? Setahu Kyuhyun, Jinki itu kan kakak Taemin. Jadi secara tidak langsung Siwon akan mengerjakan PR di rumah Taemin? Apa pemuda itu akan bermain dengan Taemin? Siwon akan bermain dengan Taemin? Membayangkannya saja ia sudah tidak sanggup.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap meledak. Ini kedua kalinya seseorang membuatnya kecewa dan menangis seperti ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia berlari pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aish, maaf Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon menghela napas menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oops, salah! :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata berderai membasahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Masih terdengar isakan sesenggukan dari bibir Kyuhyun yang terkatub.

"Minho hyung jahat, Siwon hyung jahat..." gumannya lemah.

"Gara-gara Taeminnie..."

"Ini gara-gara Taeminnie..."

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun diam dari isakannya. Ia langsung mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

_Kenapa orang di sekitar menyukai Taeminnnie?_

_Apa karena Taeminnie manis?_

_Tidak! Kyuhyunnie juga manis!_

_Apa karena Taeminnie imut?_

_Ah! Kyuhyunnie juga imut kok!_

"Lalu?"

_Apa karena Taeminnie cadel?_

"Eh? Cadel?"

_Cadel?_

_Cadel?_

_Taeminnie kan cadel._

_Mungkin itu yang membuat Minho hyung dan Siwon hyung menyukai Taeminnie..._

"Mungkin..."

_Karena Taeminnie cadel._

_Jadi?_

"Kyuhyunnie akan jadi cadel juga. Hehehe..." Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

"Annyeong appa, eomma..." sapa Kyuhyun.

Langkah kecilnya terdengar berderap di lantai ruang makan keluarga. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi ibu dan ayahnya bergantian.

"Annyeong, hyung..."

Tumben sekali. Pikir ketiganya. Ayah, Ibu dan Minho. Kyuhyun, si kecil itu jarang bertingkah manis dan lebih sering terkesan sok dewasa. Tak pernah sedikit pun tersenyum kekanakan dan selalu berusaha untuk tampak cool seperti sang ayah, dan Minho tentu saja. Mencium pipi kedua orang tua, bukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Biasanya bocah kecil itu akan merajuk kalau diminta mencium pipi orang lain. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Kyuhyun mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ehem," ibu tampak berusaha menetralkan suasana yang kini justru terkesan canggung. Karena baik dirinya sendiri, suaminya, dan anak sulungnya, menatap Kyuhyun intens, "Kyuhyunnie, makan malam dulu."

Sadar dari ketololannya, lalu ayah dan Minho kembali melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak cuka cayul, eomma," protes Kyuhyun ketika ibunya sengaja menaruh buncis di mangkuknya.

Ibu terkejut. Minho dan ayah juga. Bukan karena Kyuhyun menolak makan sayur. Bocah itu memang tidak pernah mau makan sayur. Karena rasanya aneh, katanya. Tapi karena,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cadel, boy?" tanya Minho was-was.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum manis memperlihatkan aegyeonya, seperti apa yang biasa Taemin lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Kyuhyun menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, dan mengunyah perlahan.

"Astaga, kepalaku pusing sekali." keluh sang ibu mengetahui tingkah polah anaknya yang berubah drastis.

"Akan kuambilkan obat sebentar." Ujar ayah sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan makan malamnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Mungkin aku memang butuh istirahat." Timpal ibu, mengekor si ayah yang nampak beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun meneleng lucu. Menoleh kebelakang mengamati kedua orang tuanya dengan seksama.

"Appa dan eomma cakit? Omona~" okay, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengcopy gaya Taemin sekarang.

Minho meletakkan sumpitnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hah? Mr. Sok Dewasa? Bukan Kyuhyun-ish sekali."

"Ah? Kyuhyunnie tidak mengelti apa yang hyung bicalakan."

"Jangan sok polos begitu. Benar-benar tidak cocok, bocah badung!"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah, cetelah makan malam, Kyuhyunnie mau main ke lumah Ciwon hyung. Minho hyung ikut?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa Minho lakukan. Adiknya ini, benar-benar ajaib.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

"Ciwon hyuuuuuung...!"

Siwon terkesiap. Siapa orang yang berani menyelonong masuk dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, hah? Pasalnya, selain Minho, hanya Kyuhyun yang berani.

Dengan langkah malas, Siwon menggerakkan badannya membuka pintu kamar. Sedikit terkejut, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan cengiran khas Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?" aura malas Siwon menguap begitu saja, melihat adik teman sekolahnya berdiri di depan kamar. Siwon menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan anak-anak, maksudnya, dengan anak TK yang jelas-jelas umurnya jauh di bawah Siwon. Tapi entahlah, Kyuhyun begitu menyenangkan. Kalau bocah seumurannya biasanya suka bertanya macam-macam, ia selalu mengerti apa yang Siwon maksudkan tanpa Siwon harus menjelaskan panjar lebar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada anak lain. Dan lagi, walau Kyuhyun itu manja sekali, tapi Siwon senang dimanjai Kyuhyun. Ia jadi lebih merasa dibutuhkan. Mungkin saja kalau ia punya adik selucu Kyuhyun, ia akan betah seharian di rumah. Bukannya keluyuran bermain bersama Minho atau Jinki. Pantas saja Minho betah sekali di rumah. Begitu pulang sekolah, maunya cepat-cepat pulang dan menggoda Kyuhyun. Mungkin hal itu akan berlaku juga bagi Siwon kalau ia jadi Minho.

"Ciwon hyung?"

Eh? Kenapa Kyuhyunnie jadi aneh seperti itu. Mungkin ia salah dengar? Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Siwon menarik-narik telinganya sendiri, mungkin saja sesuatu yang menyumbat telinganya mau keluar.

"Ciwon hyung?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun makin meninggi seiring lamanya Siwon tak menyahuti Kyuhyun.

Ah, rasanya ia benar tidak salah dengar. Lalu Siwon mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, "Ayo masuk!" Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali menutup kamar seperti biasa.

"Ciwon hyung cedang apa?"

"Belajar. Kyuhyunnie mau ikut?"

"Ya. Kyuhyunnie mau ikut belajal berlcama Ciwon hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun antusias. Ia lalu ikut melompat duduk di kasur, seperti Siwon dengan buku-buku bertebaran di atasnya.

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie jangan menggangu, ya?"

"Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai tidak tahan karena harus terus diam memperhatikan Siwon yang masih sibuk menjawab soal-soal di bukunya. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Siwon.

"Ciwon hyung," rajuk Kyuhyun

"Hm?"

"Ini gambal apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menuding gambar di buku Siwon.

"Itu gambar sel darah merah, Kyuhyunnie."

"Darah? Kenapa darah Kyuhyunnie terlihat encer sekali? Tapi di buku itu bentuknya bulat."

"Itu karena gambarnya diperbesar, jadi terlihat bulat. Darah Kyuhyunnie juga aslinya seperti itu lho, kalau diperbesar."

"Woaah... Ciwon hyung pintal cekali..." puji Kyuhyun

Siwon tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "Tentu saja. Nanti kalau Kyuhyunnie sudah besar, pasti juga sama pintarnya. Jadi Kyuhyunnie harus rajin belajar, okay?"

"Ay-ay captain!" seru Kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan dua ibu jari tangannya.

"Ah, Siwon hyung sudah selesai." Tukas Siwon. Ia lalu merapikan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya di tas sekolah. Lalu setelahnya, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kasur singlenya.

"Karena Siwon hyung sudah selesai belajar, sekarang Siwon hyung mau tanya sama Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya asyik bermain-main dengan motif seprei Siwonpun menoleh dan mendapati tetangganya itu sudah rebahan di sampingnya. Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Siwon, berbagi bantal dengan tetangga terfavoritnya itu.

"Apa?"

Sembari memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang masih mungil, Siwon berucap, "Kenapa Kyuhyunnie aneh hari ini?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Padahal ia sudah mengerti akan dibawa kemana pembicaraan mereka.

"Cadel? Uhm, Siwon hyung tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun cadel. Sepertinya kemarin masih baik-baik saja, lho?"

Dengan malu, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah, "Ciwon hyung tidak cuka ya?" nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar, seperti mau menangis.

Kontan saja Siwon gelagapan. Uh, anak kecil memang sensitif, "Bu-bukan begitu, Kyuhyunnie, hanya saja, Siwon hyung lebih suka Kyuhyun yang tidak cadel, lho... Kyuhyunnie tidak cocok sekali jadi cadel."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Siwon. Genangan air sudah tampak di pelupuk matanya yang memerah, "Eh? Siwon hyung tidak suka?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat, "Siwon hyung lebih suka Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa. Yang tidak dibuat-buat."

"Tapi, teman-teman Kyuhyunnie, ibu guru, dan bahkan Minho hyung menyukai Taemin karena ia cadel. Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak punya teman." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Siwon. Tangannya pun bergerak mengusap helaian rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sayang, "Tapi, teman-teman Kyuhyunnie, ibu guru, Minho hyung, appa dan eomma, ahjussi dan ajhumma, bahkan Siwon hyung, menyukai Kyuhyunnie karena Kyuhyunnie itu sendiri. Bukan Kyuhyunnie yang cadel dibuat-buat. Tapi diri Kyuhyunnie sendiri."

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, "Jadi, walau Kyuhyun tidak cadel, Siwon hyung akan menyukai Kyuhyunnie?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ah, gomawo... Kyuhyunnie senang sekali!" seru Kyuhyun, "Pokoknya, Siwon hyung memang yang terbaik!"

"Aigo, ada-ada saja!" usapan lembut di kepala Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Ah, bocah cilik yang tidur di sampingnya ini betul-betul menggemaskan!

"Siwon hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

Satu kecupan manis nan singkat mendarat di pipi Siwon. Siwon terkesiap dan kaget dibuatnya. Dadanya berdetak kencang sekali. seumur hidupnya, ia baru sekali ini dicium seseorang, tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Sampai-sampai, rasanya sesak napas. Jantungnya seperti mau melompat keluar.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menguap lebar dan menarik selimut Siwon sebatas dada, "Malam ini Kyuhyunnie mau menginap saja di rumah Siwon hyung. Boleh, kan?" kalimat Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunan anehnya.

"Eh? T-tentu saja!" jawabnya gugup. Maka Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Siwon yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tanpa Siwon tahu, senyum kecil terulas di bibir mungil Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya, dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang dan membuat matanya berat bukan kepalang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur, bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan napas keduanya yang terdengar teratur.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

"Siwon?" Minho mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru rumah Siwon. Namun tak ada sahutan, tak ada sosok Siwon di manapun.

"Oh, Siwon ada di kamar bersama Kyuhyunnie. Masuk saja. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain." Jawab ibu Siwon dari arah dapur. Minho pun membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih ajhumma."

Sesampainya di kamar Siwon, Minho mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dengan keras, "Ya! Siwon! Kyuhyunnie!"

Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, Aneh. Apa mungkin Siwon sudah tidur? Oh ayolah, setahunya Siwon tak pernah tidur seawal ini. Ini bahkan belum genap jam sembilan malam. Tapi kenapa tak ada sahutan sama sekali?

"Siwon? Kau di dalam?" seru Minho sekali lagi. karena tak ada juga jawaban, jadi Minho mencoba membuka pintu kamar Siwon yang tak dikunci. Rasa khawatir menyeruak dalam dadanya. Takut-takut akalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu dengan Siwon atau adik semata wayangnya yang ia sayangi betul.

Namun, melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar sahabat karibnya, mau tak mau senyum simpul terulas di bibirnya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidur bersama, dengan Siwon yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Karena tak tega membangunkan adiknya, maka yang bisa Minho lakukan hanyalah menutup pintu itu kembali dan memutuskan untuk pulang, dengan sebelumnya ia sempat mengucapkan dengan lirih,

"Selamat malam, Siwon, Kyuhyunnie."

**END**

**Aaa! *tutup muka* gimana-gimana? Aneh ya? Uh, maap deh, aku bener-bener sulit buat dapetin feel nulis chibi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sibuk belajar. Berangkat fajar jam 5, pulang magrib, jam 6. Abis itu masih harus belajar lagi. Kapan waktu buat nulis fic? Kkk~**

**Ah, aku minta doanya, hari Senin tanggal 4 nanti aku ada try out. Mohon doa restunya, semoga berhasil ya? hehehe~ sama minta doanya, buat ngajuin pendaftaram di beberapa universitas. Semoga bisa keterima ya? Amin... :D**

**Maaf buat kak Anin, lama banget selesainya. Duh, susahnya bukan main. xp sampai pusing nih OTL.**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eunhye :***


End file.
